“Big data” is a term for data sets that are so large or complex that traditional data processing applications are inadequate. Challenges include analysis, capture, data curation, search, sharing, storage, transfer, visualization, querying and information privacy. The term “big data” often refers simply to the use of predictive analytics or certain other advanced methods to extract value from data, and seldom to a particular size of a data set. Accuracy in big data may lead to more confident decision making and better decisions can result in greater operational efficiency, cost reduction and reduced risk.
A Cartesian coordinate system is a coordinate system that specifies each point uniquely in a plane by a pair of numerical coordinates, which are signed distances to the point from two fixed perpendicular directed lines, measured in the same unit of length. Each reference line is called a coordinate axis or just axis of the system, and the point where they meet is its origin, usually at ordered pair (0, 0). The coordinates can also be defined as the positions of the perpendicular projections of the point onto the two axes, expressed as signed distances from the origin.
A helix is a type of smooth space curve, (e.g., a curve in three-dimensional space). A helix has the property that the tangent line at any point makes a constant angle with a fixed line called the axis. Examples of helices are coil springs and the handrails of spiral staircases. Helices can be either right-handed or left-handed. With the line of sight along the axis of the helix, if a clockwise screwing motion moves the helix away from the observer, then the helix can be referred to as a right-handed helix; if the clockwise screwing motion moves the helix towards the observer, the helix can be referred to as a left-handed helix. Handedness (or chirality) is a property of the helix rather than a property of the perspective of the helix.